


Head Pains

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith has a migraine, Plaxum helps.





	Head Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I will die for these three

The lights shined too bright and every sound seemed too loud.

Keith sat at his usual table, head facing down with his arm up on the table’s surface, palm pressed firmly to his forehead. The mutterings of the other students around him as the professor talked was starting to get on his nerves and every time he tried to look up at the screen a sharp pain flashed just behind his eyes, causing him to press his eyes shut until it passed.

This painful cycle continued until class ended and with that he made a final decision. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and quickly walking out of the classroom, he went outside and crossed the campus grounds to the parking lot where his bike was parked.

It was cloudy today, something he was grateful for even if he still let out a sharp hiss at the light. The air was more or less comfortable even for fall, a light breeze blowing the dead leaves that still clung to the trees. Knowing there was no way he could drive safely home as he currently was he took out his phone and shot off a quick text. After that he sat on his bike to wait, ignoring the students that passed by him with curious looks and even more curious questions they thought they had whispered low enough without him hearing.

They thought wrong.

“Is that Keith Kogane?”

“What’s he doing?”

“Why isn’t he leaving?

“Is he waiting for someone?”

Keith ignored them, gloved hands clenching the handlebars of his bike tightly, knuckles starting to get sore as he continued waiting.

He didn’t have to wait much longer, startling when someone tapped his shoulder in lieu of a greeting. His eyes opened and dragged over to look at Plaxum, dressed in one of Lance’s old hoodies and Keith’s old pair of pants and boots to match.

She either woke up later than usual and put on whatever she could find or she just felt like wearing their clothes. Both were equal possibilities.

Her hair was put in a thick braid down her back today, glasses pushed up her nose as she looked at him, dark hazel green eyes full of concern as she registered the tired and pained look on his face.

“I didn’t think you meant it when you asked me to drive you home.” Plaxum said, trailing a hand up Keith’s neck to rest at his cheek, thumb rubbing just under his eye. Her eyes widened in surprise when he actually leaned into her touch, closing his eyes at the feeling of her cool skin touching his. “You are really out of it aren’t you?” She finished, sighing as she placed Keith’s bike helmet on his head, making sure to tuck in any loose strands around his neck, ignoring the gossiping whispers of the students that passed them.

Keith wasn’t one to show affection out in public too often or at all if he could help it. The only time he did was if he didn’t care. And if he didn’t care it meant he was in pain in some way.

Migraines were where he made that exception.

Plaxum put the spare helmet on, tapping Keith’s shoulder. Keith leaned back, allowing Plaxum to sit in front of him on the bike, his arms automatically coming up to wrap around her waist, letting his head fall forward against the top of her shoulder blades.

He didn’t know when she actually got on the road, the vibrations from the bike going relatively unnoticed by him until they stopped, Plaxum cutting off the bike’s engine and tapping Keith’s thigh to let him know he had to get up.

Keith grunted but obeyed, swaying slightly as he got off the bike. If Plaxum wasn’t right beside him to hold him up he’s sure he would have fallen to the ground.

After getting the helmets off he let her lead him into the house, nearly tripping over the frame of the door in the process, a curse slipping from his mouth as the sudden motion made his head swim.

“Bed or couch?” Plaxum asked him, voice low to keep from aggravating his senses further, “Couch.” Keith mumbled, bangs dropping over his eyes as he fell back and sank into the couch, peeling off his jacket and shirt while Plaxum got his boots for him, the male letting out a sincere thank you towards her before he got comfortable on the cushioned furniture, throwing an arm over his eyes as he laid out on his back. He could hear Plaxum moving around in the kitchen, listening as she opened and closed the cabinets and fridge.

The sound of her footsteps sounded out of the kitchen and trailed back into the living room, stopping right before the couch, the sound of glass touching down on the table making him just curious enough to peek out from under his arm.

On the table was a cold glass of water, ice cubes crackling within the now cold liquid, a thin sheen of condensation already building up on the outside of the glass while beside it were two painkillers on a napkin for his migraine. He sat up on his arm enough to down the pills with the glass of water, falling back into the cushions on his side with a grunt.

Plaxum ran a hand through his hair, fingers carding through the dark strands lovingly, the content sigh he let slip causing her to smile down at him. He brought a hand up to tug at her sleeve, catching her attention. It wasn’t until he tugged a little harder that she caught on to what he wanted.

Without wasting anymore time she walked around the couch, toeing off her shoes in the process as she pressed a knee into the soft cushion, leaning over and gently laying her weight across Keith. The other didn’t seem all that bothered by the added extra weight, sighing in content and wrapping his arms loosely around her as the girl herself now ran both hands through his hair, nails scraping lightly at the scalp and causing a him of content through his chest in the process.

“Did you tell Lance where we went?” He muttered after a few moments of silence, eyes blissfully closed as she ran her fingers from the temples down and over his ears, tucking any hair he had there back with the motion.

“Nope, he had some test or pop quiz today and you know how he gets when he’s worried about us.” She replied, using her left hand to brush back his bangs. “He can’t focus on anything and it’s bad enough he’s stressing about that class as it is. I’ll let him know after classes let out.”

Keith only gave a small hum in answer, his breathing evening out into something slow and steady as the minutes wore on, the pills obviously kicking in if he was getting this sleepy.

Plaxum took her glasses off and set them on the table, setting her alarm for the next dose of painkillers if he needed them and scheduling a text to Lance before she settled down for a nap, seeing as how Keith wasn’t going to let her up any time soon, his arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

 

When Lance got home it was to Plaxum and Keith snuggled closely together, the former having gotten her face snug into the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder, her arms tucked into her chest, fingers curled against Keith’s skin.

Lance walked towards them to get a closer look, noticing the empty glass and the napkin next to it. A habit of Plaxum's when she brought any of them medicine of any kind.

Keith must have had another one of his migraines again. Luckily they were few and far between but when he did get them he was usually either really cranky or really cuddly.

Plaxum caught him in his cuddly mood.

Lucky.

Lance took the glass and napkin, giving both sleepers a gentle kiss on the forehead before he slipped into the kitchen, intent on tidying up and fixing dinner as well until they woke up.

* * *

 

The smell of food cooking is what initially brought Keith to the waking world, smelling different spices and seasonings that brought up memories of going to Cuba to see Lance’s family during spring break, the warm evening sun filtering in through the windows along with the sound of kids laughing and running through the house. Those memories caused him to smile, waking up enough to shimmy out from under Plaxum, the girl automatically rolling over before settling down again.

Keith got up from the couch slowly, moving steadily towards the kitchen.

He stood at the entrance, leaning a shoulder against the frame as he watched Lance move about the kitchen, ears catching the low humming of a song that he vaguely remembers hearing on the radio during one of their days on break down in Cuba with Lance’s family.

With quiet steps Keith shuffled towards the other, leaning heavily against his back and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance leaned back a bit into his touch, a soft greeting leaving his lips in a light laugh as Keith rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Plaxum still asleep?” Lance asked, leaning his head against Keith’s as he stirred whatever dish was currently in the sauce pan. Keith hummed in answer, pressing his nose into the junction of Lance’s neck and inhaling. The scent of soft lotion and sweet smelling oils made him hum in appreciation, getting a light laugh out of the other and a slight push from him as well.

Keith backed away with a print, just enough to have Lance turn around in his arms and lead them away from the active stovetop.

“You feeling any better?” Lance asked softly, running a hand through the side of Keith’s hair, mouth turning up into a smile when the other male shut his eyes, leaning forward a bit so he could reach more. “Yeah, still hurts behind my eyes a bit but other than that I’m fine. Plaxum took care of me. Even drove us home.” Keith added, eyes fluttering halfway open to look at Lance’s face.

“She drove you home? On your bike? Anyone see?”

“Plenty.” Keith answered him, voice dissolving into a low hum as Lance scratched at the name of his neck.

“Oh tomorrow is going to be interesting.”

Keith opened his eyes more to look directly at Lance, “You sound like you’re going to enjoy having people tell you I’m cheating on you with Plaxum.” He mused, smile settling on his lips.

“Oh I totally am.”

Keith snorted, leaning his forehead against Lance’s and accepting the soft kiss Lance pressed to his lips a moment later, humming appreciatively into his mouth. They broke apart right after, Lance telling Keith he needed to tend to the food and for him to get Plaxum up.

With another quick kiss Keith left him, going back to the couch to wake the other member of their trio, his migraine just a dull this compared to the beating of his heart for these two.


End file.
